<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by Blackstarsabove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774598">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove'>Blackstarsabove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Embers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhtred and his men arrive at Coccham where Finan and Sihtric are finally finding more time to spend together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Embers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring was in full bloom by the time they reached the small village that would be their new home from now on. It looked peaceful enough, a few houses surrounded by trees and meadows and beyond there was a river with clear water.<br/>
With Uhtred as its new lord, Coccham would soon grow, Finan was sure of it and hopefully they'd be able to settle at least for a while. God knew they needed it.<br/>
The Irishman did enjoy fighting, he enjoyed sitting with his friends by a campfire on the long nights on the road but he also enjoyed a calmer, more peaceful life at times and now with Sihtric by his side he longed for it.<br/>
Uhtred would build his great pagan hall and then when it was all done they would set to building their own house, their home and with it hopefully the foundation for much happiness and beautiful memories.</p><p>Finan glanced over at Sihtric who rode beside him, smiling when he found the Dane half asleep even though he was sitting up.<br/>
It had been a long journey, much longer than anticipated in fact, due to father Beocca insisting on at least two breaks a day and storms as well as occasional run-ins with thieves.<br/>
Their short stay at Winchester had turned out to be a longer stay as well, filled with far too many, far too boring Witans and far too little time with Sihtric.</p><p>Finan was the first to jump off his mare, turning back for a moment to see Sihtric slips off Mani's back gracefully. The Dane took Finan's reigns, offering his lover a small smile before leading both horses away before the villagers could sorround their new lord and his men.</p><p> </p><p>The sun stood high in the clear sky when Finan finally managed to get away from the village, warming the dark green grass bellow.<br/>
There was a light breeze, keeping the temperature pleasant even though it was warm for spring.<br/>
The soft rustling of the leaves in the branches above as well as the water hitting the shore softly in the distance added to the feeling of peace that was a relief after the bustling that was happening over in the village where they were preparing for a feast to celebrate their arrival.</p><p>Finan wasn't surprised to find his lover asleep in the high grass near the river. Sihtric looked calm now, even younger than usual with his skin clean and pale .<br/>
The Dane didn't like strangers and he just wasn't as comfortable in large crowds so of course he had taken the first chance he had gotten and had left.</p><p>The older man sighed, approaching his sleeping lover quietly so he wouldn't wake him too harshly. He'd rather take his time.<br/>
When they had been on the road that had been a privilege they rarely had. They'd always leave early or there'd been some sort of emergency that demanded their immediate attention. They'd try to get as much sleep as they could and then leave at first light as to not waste any more time than absolutely necessary.<br/>
But now, in this very moment, that life seemed worlds away. </p><p>Luckily for him Sithric didn't even stir, another sign that the younger already felt safe here or was simply too exhausted from the journey.<br/>
Sihtric was a very observant person and Uhtred had mentioned more than once that he would make a good spy in the future though Finan tried not to think about that seeing as spies were usually in more danger than warriors on a battlefield.<br/>
But Uhtred was right.<br/>
Rarely anything happened at a camp without Sihtric knowing of it and normally he was no less attentive when they were asleep.<br/>
The Dane would wake at the smallest of sounds, gripping his axe tightly while his eyes searched the darkness for any threats.<br/>
Finan often wondered if that was the legacy of his time at Dunholm but he tried not to think about that either. What had happened there was in the past now and with him by his side, Sihtric would be safe from harm.</p><p>Finan sat down in the grass next to him, carefully running a hand through Sihtric's soft, dark hair. He had undone the braids to wash it in the river and Finan was already looking forward to braiding it again though he wanted to ask Sihtric to cut it a bit, seeing as he couldn't help but notice how similar Sihtric's and Kjartan's braid looked from the back. The younger had told him about how the braids for the Dances were a part of their personality and he didn't want any part of Sihtric's personality to resemble or remind him of his father.</p><p>That affectionate touch did catch the other warrior's attention after all and he leaned into Finan's touch without opening his eyes.<br/>
"Good morning, princess" Finan mumbled with a fond smile, taking the chance to steal a kiss from Sihtric, who didn't seem to mind at all.</p><p>The younger warrior was still slow with sleep, opening and closing his eyes again when Finan moved to the side a bit and was suddenly no longer shirlding him from the bright sunlight.<br/>
The Irishman was still as mesmerized  to this day as he had been the first time he had looked into those fascinating eyes.<br/>
The right was a deep brown, almost like ebony but when the light shone into it, it was like brown jasper, a gemstone of high value and a thing of rare beauty. The left one however was entirely different, a brilliant blue hidden beneath a layer of green. It reminded Finan of the sea back home, wild yet beautiful. It could destroy and kill but the sound of the waves hitting the cliff below was a sound that was calming like no other.<br/>
Sihtric's eyes were as unique as the Dane himself and Finan found that could spend hours just staring into them and wouldn't mind it at all. Or just stare his lover in general, really.</p><p>"You shouldn't be lying in the sun for such a long time", Finan mumbled when he finally regained his wits, tracing the tattoo on the side of his lover's head, Jörmundgandr, Sihtric had said when he had asked him about it, "it's not good for you."</p><p>Sihtric hummed, in what Finan decided had to be agreement, stretching his long limbs before yawning.<br/>
Finan moved again to shield his lover's face from the sunlight, smiling fondly when the younger reopened his eyes, then yawned again.<br/>
"You should sleep more." Finan's hand came up to rest on the younger's cheek before he carefully stroked his thumb over the scar that marred the pale skin there. "With me preferably", he added after a moment, placing a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Sihtric offered him a small smile in return, not giving a vocal answer but sitting up so he could peck the other's lips.<br/>
The two of them had not been able to show affection like this in Winchester, surrounded by monks and priests and other pious Christians. Gestures like these were frowned upon by the Saxons and Finan didn't want Sihtric to have to endure any punishments for their actions.<br/>
As a Dane Sihtric was a lot more at risk either way, Finan had found out during their short stay, and giving them a reason to hurt the younger wouldn't end well.</p><p>Sihtric didn't always understand that though, seeing as to the Danes it was no crime to lie with another man.</p><p>Finan was ripped from his thoughts when Sihtric got up onto his feet, stretching again.<br/>
"We should head back. Lord Uhtred asked you to look after the horses before the feast tonight", Finan lied. Uhtred had asked him to look after the horses but Sihtric loved the beasts more than he loved him so he figured Sihtric wouldn't mind taking over for him.</p><p>Sihtric nodded, waiting as he watched Finan getting up as well and lying an arm around the younger to keep him close by.<br/>
"Sometimes I fear he is trying to keep you away from me" he joked, pulling the smaller male into his side.<br/>
"We wouldn't have to be apart if you helped me with the horses", Sihtric argued, clearly having looked right through the older man's lie, turning his head to look at Finan.</p><p>The Irishman chuckled, shaking his head.<br/>
"I would rather wait for you with a cup of ale to keep me company. It was a long journey after all."<br/>
Sihtric rolled his eyes at that, then slipped from under his arm with a small smirk.<br/>
"Race you to the stables", he called suddenly and then he was gone, Finan hurrying to catch up to him.<br/>
This was a side of him that Finan was only just getting to know. A joyful, child like side that was finally starting to show now that he had someone to put his trust into.</p><p>Of course they both knew that Finan would help Sihtric in the end. The young Dane had a skillful tongue in every sense that phrase could be interpreted in, which was just one of the reasons why the older man could only very rarely deny his lover anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great hall was filled with laughter, singing and chattering, creating a festival ambiance that brought a smile to everyone's faces.<br/>
No one seemed to mind that the slightly bigger house could barely be called a 'great hall'.<br/>
Soon Uhtred would start building his pagan hall, the one he had told him so much about, and then they would have a feast every month or so, his friend had told him after a few too many ale, an arm wrapped around Finan's shoulders for support.<br/>
That was before they had taken Dunholm and back then it had seemed like nothing more than drunken rambling because none of them had truly believed that they would survive the attack. But now here they were and golden hours lay ahead of them, ready to be enjoyed and welcome after the hardships they had faced.<br/>
The Irishman smiled at the memory and smiled even more at the promise that a golden future was ahead of them now because it was one he would be able to share with his lover.</p><p>Silver beads caught the light of the torches that illuminated the room and Finan couldn't help but feel proud of the delicate plaits he had woven into Sihtric's soft, dark hair. They were different from the style the Dane normally chose, much more elaborate but the Irishman found that they suited him. The braiding was delicate, reminding him of how gentle his lover was and the beads of his gracefulness.<br/>
Of course they were no match for the Dane's natural beauty but the braids did certainly enhance it, making him look more like the Danish warrior he was and less like the slave he had been forced to be before.</p><p>Kohl rimmed eyes found his own from across the hall and Sihtric waved him over with a smile before returning his attention to his conversation with Clapa and Rypere. Sihtric looked different now and it wasn't just the different hairstyle. He was more confident and happier. There was genuine hope in his eyes and that filled Finan's heart with joy because the Dane deserved it. He deserved all the hope and happiness and Finan would fight to give it to him.</p><p>The Irishman leaned down when he finally reached him, placing a kiss on his lover's neck.<br/>
Of course he hid it by pretending to whisper in his ear instead. There were far too many potential enemies present to show affection openly after all.<br/>
He took a seat next to the young Dane who hit his shoulder lightly in response to the kiss, a bright smile on his face. </p><p>The Irishman didn't even try to follow the conversation between the others, instead set on trying to distract Sihtric from it subtly by taking one of the Dane's hands and playing with his thin fingers before intertwining their hands. All the while he watched the younger man, admiring the sharp angles of his face which were so much more apparent in the fire's warm glow.<br/>
Finan loved how different it was from the natural light of the sun. Sihtric was beautiful in any light and Finan knew that but the warm light the flames radiated, revealed a part of Sihtric that was altogether different and even more desirable in Finan's opinion. It gave him a more confident look that reminded him of how passionate the Dane could be when he loved, the same reason why he was so fiercely loyal. But it also reminded him of the younger's determination and strength, of the fire that was reflected deep inside his soul, burning forever.<br/>
Sihtric stopped talking to glance at Finan for a moment but then just squeezed the older man's hand lightly, reaching for his cup with his free hand.<br/>
Finan had half a mind to bring up the first time he had seen the Dane drink but decided against it, not to keen on risking his lover's wrath just to tease him. Instead he reached for his own cup, trying to sound interested in the conversation though he found it was hard not to stare at Sihtric the entire time.</p><p>The celebration was truly impressive, given that Coccham was just a small village. Then again some neighboring Ealdormen, merchants and even some Danish earls had joined the festivities, trying to gain the favor of the new lord of the village and secure trading agreements by bringing gifts such as sheep, deer or even pastries.<br/>
They had all heard of Uhtred of Bebbanburg, son of Ragnar the fearless, who had killed Ubba by the sea and they wanted to get on his good side.<br/>
However there was always people who were looking for trouble so at least one of them had to stay attentive and watch the other men.<br/>
Finan decided that this time it wouldn't be him, letting go of Sihtric's hand so he could get himself something to eat and drink.</p><p>The night passed in relative peace either way, safe for the few fistfights but they were almost obligatory when this many Danes were in a room together, or so Finan had learned.<br/>
He wouldn't have minded the entertainment, had Sihtric, fairly drunk and uncharacteristically loud at this point, not managed to get involved in one of said fist fights as well.</p><p>Finan had left him for just a moment to go talk to Uhtred and when he had returned he had found Sihtric outside the hall, facing a considerably bigger sword Dane while being surrounded by a steadily growing crowd of onlookers.<br/>
The Irishman pushed his way to the front, where Clapa and Rypere stood already, Uhtred joining them to see what the commotion was all about.<br/>
"What happened?", Uhtred asked, not sharing Finan's growing worry if the slight smile that had spread across his face when he had taken stock of the situation was anything to go by.<br/>
"Danes and their honor", Rypere grumbled without going further into detail.<br/>
The Saxon seemed bored rather than anything else and Finan couldn't blame him. The Dane across from Sihtric had a build almost similar to Clapa's and in a fight without weapons the outcome was as good as decided already.<br/>
But drunk Sihtric had a confidence that most people could only dream of and backing down now would just hurt his honor even more, something that especially Sihtric, being a former slave, couldn't risk.</p><p>The fight started before Finan knew it and as he had expected the older Dane clearly had the advantage from the start.<br/>
He easily broke Sihtric's defence with two well aimed punches and one kick caused the Dane to lose his footing and fall to the ground where he stayed.<br/>
Finan was about to step in, his heart stopping to beat for a moment just at the sight of the other man, this half giant, standing over his lover who seemed so small and fragile in this very moment and who was so still that it scared the Irishman more than enemy armies on the battlefield.<br/>
He already had one hand on his sword, preparing to break up the fight no matter what it took but Uhtred held him back wordlessly. </p><p>In hindsight, Finan had clearly underestimated his Dane but so had his opponent.<br/>
As soon as the big man turned his back on Sihtric the younger kicked him in the back of his knees, hard enough to make him fall, which took away the advantage of his size.<br/>
Sihtric moved quickly and gracefully, like a snake, wrapping his leg around the big man's throat and keeping him trapped until he was forced to yield<br/>
And so Sihtric had won and the crowd cheered. He had earned some respect from everyone who had seen his unexpected victory and the Dane reveled in it.</p><p>Sihtric jumped into his arms as soon as the crowd had cleared, wrapping his legs around Finan's middle as he laughed before placing a hasty kiss on his lover's lips. It wasn't often that they dared to be this close to one another in plain sight but Sihtric was so full of energy, adrenalin from the fight and what was left of the ale coursing through his blood.<br/>
But Finan didn't mind. He didn't mind because Sihtric was smiling and kissing him and because there were good times ahead so they would be fine.</p><p>"Did I do well?", Sihtric asked suddenly and Finan could see the doubt in his lover's eyes despite the low light of the torches. It was the same question the younger always had: 'Am i enough?' and the little extra confidence Finan had tried to help him build up wasn't enough for him to forget about it.<br/>
"Of course you did. Soon the people will talk about Sihtric Elflaedson and his glorious victory. That is if they remember it in the morning."<br/>
Sihtric chuckled at that, placing a kiss on his neck.<br/>
"Then I shall tell everyone that it was Finan the Agile who taught me how to fight."<br/>
"I deserve a reward for that, don't I?", Finan asked, a small smirk on his face as he started walking towards the room they would share until their house would be finished. </p><p>The Dane kept his legs and arms wrapped around Finan, busying himself with leaving small marks on the other man's neck, something he seemed to quite enjoy. It was a lot like how the Irishman enjoyed seeing the beads he had gifted him in the younger's hair.<br/>
They always carried their respective amulets, gifts from one another, but these things were different.<br/>
Having something visible that they had given the other was like sharing an inside joke. Everyone could see it but only very few knew the meaning.</p><p>Finan dropped Sihtric on the bed when they finally made it into their room but the Dane seemed to have other plans.<br/>
He used his legs to keep Finan from moving away and brought his hands up to the back of the taller man's neck  to pull the him in for a long, passionate kiss.<br/>
Only then, when they had to break the kiss to breathe, did he let him go, allowing Finan to take off their clothes while he watched him.<br/>
The Dane was silent, suddenly seeming sober again.<br/>
He felt vulnerable like this, without any armor or weapons and with all his scars exposed but when Finan traced them ever so gently before his lips followed, he was reminded that he had nothing to fear.<br/>
Finan was his shield and he would protect him from any harm. </p><p>Silver beads caught the light of the moon that flooded the world in it's pale glow and Finan couldn't help but smile as he pulled the fur they shared over Sihtric's shoulders. Under the full moon, in its unearthly glow, the Irishman saw yet another side of his lover. He saw the mysteriousness and the darkness but most of all he felt the serenity. With Sihtric around him he felt at peace with himself and with the world and the destructive fire burning deep inside of him, fueled by hate and betrayal, was replaced by a bonfire, pleasantly warm and controlled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote a part of this 3 days ago and did the final editing today so I feel like there are quite some inconsistencies in writing but yeah I always mess at least one thing up so I hope it's still coherent at least😅<br/>I keep (at least trying to) refer to the flame imagery from the very beginning of the series especially in the last part. I hope that helps understanding it better.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got around to writing a new chapter. School's more stressful than I remember but I found a draft and kind of recycled that here though I was planning to add another chapter to the last work (maybe I will at some point in the future I'm not sure yet)<br/>Either way let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>